Atonement
by Wanderer93
Summary: (Amorosa parodia de "Expiación") "Verano de 1935. En la gran casa de verano de los Broflovski, el precoz escritor Ike, cree ver algo concebible entre su hermano Kyle y Stan, su jardinero... y sus celos y mentiras desencadenarán en una noche... la ruina de ambos." Creek, Bunny y, por supuesto... Style! n.n


_Hola hola! n.n Aquí tengo mi nueva historia, de mi gran OTP: Stan y Kyle! X3 Esta historia es una parodia de la magnífica película Expiación (O, dependiendo de la traducción, "Expiación, deseo y pecado" o simplemente "Atonement"). Debo decir que me he esforzado mucho escribiendo esta adaptación de SP y Atonement, basándome tanto en la película en sí como en el guión original, que traduje yo misma :p... con unas cuantas cosas creadas por mi propia imaginación, jeje... _

_Para aquellos que no hayan visto la película, ni mucho menos leído el aún más fabuloso libro, es algo que les recomiendo totalmente. :) Les encantará leer sobre está increíble historia de amor y tragedia. Al principio puede que les parezca algo lento, tendré que pedirles algo de paciencia... Pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia se irá haciendo mucho más dinámico, lo prometo! XD Así como al principio será una adaptación asquerosamente fiel 8P, pero luego iré poniendo algo más de lo mío. n.n De todos modos, esta vez procuraré atenerme un poco al original... Habrá STYLE, por supuesto, Creek, Bunny... e incluso un unilateral Ike-Stan al comienzo... 9.9 Realmente espero que les guste... n.n _

_Pues, aquí los dejo... Por favor comenten! :D Que lo disfruten.. n.n_

_Ni South Park ni Atonement, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo hago esto con fines de entretención inofensiva y fangirlear... X3 (Paréntesis redundante: soundtrack recomendado: Kannazuki no Miko OST: "Yuki no Sei", "Himeko no Theme" y "Himeko to Chikane" o, del soundtrack de Strawberry Panic: "Koi no Joukei"... o sencillamente, el sountrack de Atonement... XD Enjoy!)_

_Atonement_

(By Wanderer93 o WanPandoraBox, o VioletPandoraBox-

A South Park fanfic)

Capítulo1: La Obra

El sol calentaba como nunca en aquella soleada mañana de verano; una majestuosa casona de piedra, sino mansión, se alzaba con elegancia entre el inmenso verdor del campo inglés, rodeada de prados, jardines silvestres y bosques que rebosaban de flores, aves y abejas, extendiéndose, retorciéndose y viajando hasta donde la vista era capaz de alcanzar. Un fresco y claro, aunque profundo río fluía no muy lejos de allí, y un lago, entre una salvaje pero gentil espesura de arbustos y árboles. También, frente al imponente caserón había una bella y gran fuente de piedra, más profunda de lo que aparentaba, salpicada de redondos nenúfares y flores acuáticas, decorando su agua tan clara.

El edificio estaba construido de principio a fin con el más soberbio estilo europeo del siglo XIX; contaba con tres niveles, en los pasillos, elegantes ventanales y/o vitraux iluminando por completo cada habitación, de las que había por decenas, cada dormitorio bellamente tapizados con finos y exóticos patrones. Los muebles, las alfombras, los tapices en sí, todo era refinado y exquisito.

Los pasillos principales, balcones internos y la mayoría de los pisos estaban cubiertos de robusta y elegante madera de roble, al igual que casi todas las puertas externas, y las columnas que sostenían dichos balcones, y las escaleras que conectaban todo. Contaba con barios estudios, así como salas, y habitaciones de huéspedes; un amplio cuarto de música, con un hermoso piano de cola, una bellísima biblioteca, tal vez el recinto más solitario de la casa.

Del otro lado de la casa, en el área de servicio, siempre ajetreada, en la planta baja, atravesando un pequeño laberinto angosto de pasillos y puertecillas muy luminoso, por la verde luz que entraba por las ventanas desde el exterior, estaba la cocina. Era albergue de todo tipo de manjares y delicias para todos los gustos, inclusive las que fueran difíciles de hallar, y era de hecho sorprendente, aun siendo el sitio más ordinario del lugar, donde solo la numerosa servidumbre solía frecuentar. Había también un comedor majestuoso, con los más finos utensilios y decoraciones de todas clases que poblaban por completo la casa.

Y la base exterior estaba rodeada por un gigantesco balcón de piedra, del que, a cada lado, brotaban dos amplios y bajas escalones, cubiertos a los lados de enredaderas silvestres, al igual que buena parte de la gran fachada del edificio. Éstas permitían el acceso a los jardines desde el umbral principal, del que a su vez, también brotaba una amplia escalinata, de apenas un par de escalones.

Sin embargo, en aquel paradisíaco y deslumbrante lugar, la mayoría del tiempo, reinaba el silencio. Muy pocas personas habitaban ese enorme recinto.

A penas un puñado de personas eran dueñas de todo aquello. No era nada más que una pequeña y adinerada familia de banqueros judíos, con algunas influencias en el Ministerio, formada por padre, madre y tres hijos, aunque en ese momento solo la madre y los dos hijos menores se hallaban en aquella casa de verano.

Corría el año 1935, en el día más caluroso de aquel verano, y la inmensa quietud que reinaba en la casa, solo era perturbada por el ágil repiquete de unos dedos pequeños y rápidos golpeando las teclas de una máquina de escribir, en uno de los dormitorios pequeños del segundo piso.

Un joven… mejor dicho, un niño, de apenas 13 años, escribía con total concentración, en su escritorio, en un sector a la sombra, del lado opuesto a la entrada. Las ventanas miraban hacia el jardín de enfrente, los tapices eran de un color cerúleo grisáceo oscuro, con grandes hojas exuberantes y lirios blancos, aunque todo en tonos muy sobrios, y casi austeros.

Aun se veían alrededor del muchacho, sobre el muro a su derecha, sobresaliendo entre libros, los juguetes y muñecos que él usaba de vez en cuando, por pura entretención, aunque todo en el cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado. En un bello mueble cerca de la puerta, contra la pared a su izquierda se podía ver una réplica exacta de la mansión en sí, hasta el más ínfimo detalle. A los pies de ésta, una larga y poblada hilera de muñequitos de animales y personas de todo tipo, desfilaba en dirección al escritorio.

En la misma pared que éste, estaban las amplias ventanas, ahora cerradas, y no muy lejos de éstas, la cama. Era de hecho bastante pequeña para alguien con su fortuna, pero el chico en sí no tenía interés en más ostentaciones de las que su rica exótica imaginación llegase a crear.

Así pues, vivía en, por y para sus fantasías; relatos épicos, historias fabulosas y aventuras imaginarias, y éstas eran su única y más arraigada pasión. Sus historias.

Aquel chico era el menor de los Broflovski; Ike, el consentido innegable de su madre, quien no podía evitar ceder siempre a sus caprichos. Era sin lugar a dudas muy inteligente y creativo, pero sus fantasías lo consumían casi por completo, llegando a vivir prácticamente siempre en ellas.

Aunque, al mismo tiempo, su mentalidad era tan estricta como la de su madre, Sheila, seguramente siendo ésta la razón por la que ambos tenían mucha más afinidad entre sí que los hijos mayores, más parecidos a su padre.

El Señor Gerald Broflovski y su esposa Sheila tenían tres hijos:

El mayor, Craig, de 25 años, el corazón de la familia, que ahora vivía en el Centro de la ciudad, era decidido y enérgico, con el cabello negro, y los francos ojos oscuros, como los de su padre.

El del medio, Kyle, de 23 años, era también enormemente inteligente, y, aunque sin tanta producción creativa como su hermano pequeño, y mucho más taciturno que su hermano mayor, era igualmente agudo, resuelto y aún más interesante. Era alto y esbelto, aunque fuerte, como su abuelo, con el rebelde cabello rojo como el fuego, al igual que su madre, y suavemente rizado, los ojos color verde oscuro, y a la vez claro, y mirada intensa y facciones felinas, angulosas pero suaves. Más pálido que sus hermanos, pero con unas dulces pecas sonrojando sus pómulos, dando un tono… salvaje, y a la vez melancólico y distante.

Y el hermano menor, Ike, pequeño y delgado, con un cuerpo delicado y facciones suaves, aunque sin nada especialmente llamativo en él; tenía los ojos azules de su madre, claros como el día, aunque eran algo impasibles, e incluso… calculadores. Su cabello era liso y negro, y siempre estaba prolijamente peinado hacia un costado.

Aquella mañana en particular, el pequeño Ike tenía mucha prisa; su querido hermano Craig finalmente llegaría de la ciudad, al final del día, y necesitaba que sus primos, recién llegados del norte, lo ayudaran a presentar el regalo que estaba escribiendo para él. Y por fin, se oyeron los tipeos finales:

THE END

…Y en cuestión de segundos, Ike agregó la última página de su escrito a la adornada carpeta de cartón, titulada:

"Las tribulaciones de Arabella"

Por Ike Broflovski.

Y, rápido como la luz, salió con ella de la habitación.

Caminando, aunque tan presuroso como le daban los pies, Ike cruzó todo el piso hasta las escaleras, carpeta en mano, recorrió los pasillos y pasó por las puertas angostas y pasadizos del área de servicio, hasta llegar finalmente a la cocina.

-¡Terminé mi obra!- se apresuró a decir, ansiosamente, asomándose a la puerta, desde donde las cocineras y sirvientas trabajaban atareadamente, casi sin mirarlo.

-¡Bien hecho, cielo…!- respondió amablemente el ama de llaves, la señora Marsh, mientras amasaba con paciencia.

-¿Has visto a Mami?- le preguntó, pues la señora Marsh era como de la familia, y siempre se podía contar con su ayuda, así como ella misma consideraba a los tres jóvenes como a sus propios hijos.

-Ha de estar en el Cuarto de Dibujo, espero...- hablaba tan suavemente como siempre hacía, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos cansados por el trabajo y la tristeza. Era una mujer de algo menos de cincuenta años, muy humilde, no muy alta, y un poco robusta; sincera, amable y trabajadora como ninguna. Llevaba el revuelto cabello recogido sin mucho cuidado, en un rodete improvisado. Tenía los brazos, el delantal y algunos mechones castaños, que le caían sobre la frente, cubiertos de harina.

-¡Será mejor que hoy no nos cause problemas, Señorito Ike!- refunfuñó una de las criadas más viejas, en lo que la señora Marsh le daba a éste una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, que Ike no respondió- ¡Debemos preparar una cena para once personas!

El muchacho, sintiéndose igualmente algo ofendido por el comentario, se apresuró hasta llegar al Hall principal. El cuarto estaba solo a pocos metros, pero decidió detenerse en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, que estaba de camino. Ésta estaba abierta de par en par, y el colorido reflejo de la luz exterior se recortaba del oscuro interior. De pie en el escalón más cercano a la misma, apoyándose contra el arco de piedra que cubría el umbral, a solo unos pasos, se hallaba el único hijo de la señora Marsh: Stanley. Stan; el jardinero. Estaba limpiando sus botas.

Era un joven simpático, honesto y educado. Y también muy inteligente; tenía 24, apenas un año más que su hermano Kyle, aunque no podían ser más diferentes uno del otro. Aunque, igual que él, era muy apuesto, con los ojos azul turquesa, vivaces y gentiles, y el desordenado cabello negro y lacio le caía suavemente sobre la frente. Tenía la misma bondad que su madre, y su piel rubicunda. Siempre sonreía y era muy voluntarioso.

-Hola, compañero…- saludó al menor alegremente, mientras limpiaba una bota.

Al igual que Ike, llevaba puesta una camisa azul claro, aunque la del menor era más blanca, atada con una cinta alrededor del cuello redondeado, al estilo "marinero", tenía mangas cortas, y era sin duda mucho más fina y delicada que la de Stan, que estaba incluso algo húmeda de sudor, por el calor y el trabajo, arremangada hasta arriba de los codos, obviamente más arrugada, sucia y descuidada, pero que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos.

El menor se apoyó de espaldas en el marco de la puerta, intentando lucir indiferente, y tratando de no mirarlo, con la esperanza de llamar más su atención. Felizmente, Stanley no había notado el pequeño rubor nacido en el rostro del más joven, quien intentaba a toda costa disimular la gran admiración, e incluso devoción que sentía hacia el joven jardinero, que apenas lo miraba, mientras Ike alzaba una delgada pierna, fingiendo mirar sus mocasines blancos.

-Oí que harás una obra.- continuó el mayor, siguiendo con lo suyo, sin notar nada, con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!- preguntó Ike de pronto, y con clara sorpresa, volviéndose a verlo.

-Un pajarito…- bromeó, calzándose una bota, rápidamente.

Ike se esforzó por retomar la compostura. Y lo hizo de inmediato, volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia su zapato.

-¿…Vendrás a verla?- intentó nuevamente lucir desinteresado.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- dijo él, acabando de atar sus cordones, para volverse a verlo, y notando el leve disgusto en su rostro- ¿Por qué no me dejas leerla?- y se acomodó la otra bota. Mientras se ataba los cordones, continuó:

- Solías hacerme hermosas encuadernaciones de todas tus historias, las conservo todas.- el joven se irguió por fin, calzándose los guantes de jardín.

-Aun así quiero que vengas…- intentó persuadirlo el muchacho.

-Ya veremos…- se limitó a sonreírle a medias Stanley, pero el menor pareció conformarse con eso por el momento.

-Ahora tengo que irme.- se apresuró a decir Ike, y sin dar tiempo a nada más, se apartó de ahí.

Tan rápido como pudo, cruzó los pocos metros que faltaban hasta las puertas del Cuarto de Dibujo, una de ellas parcialmente abierta por el calor. Se acercó con tanta prisa como tenía hacía unos momentos y se asomó en el luminoso recinto.

-¡Mamá, te necesito!- y cerró la puerta.

Minutos después, la Señora de la casa cerraba la carpeta, ante los ojos ansiosos de su hijo, sentado de espaldas al gran sofá donde ella estaba, en un diván, a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Estupendo.- le sonrió ella, haciendo que éste se volteara a verla, con un brillo en los ojos- ¡Es estupendo, querido!- era sincera, pero, aunque así era, seguía siempre manteniendo su refinada y hasta rígida compostura- ¡…Tu primera obra!- exclamó.

-¡¿Eso crees?!- el pequeño se volteó por completo, con entusiasmo, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá- ¿Crees que a Craig le gustará?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo la mujer, con mesurado aunque claro orgullo, volviéndose para leer el título nuevamente- "Las Tribulaciones de Arabella, por Ike Broflovski".

La Señora era una mujer robusta y recia, y con mucho carácter; su cabello rojo era lacio, y siempre estaba pulcramente aliñado; aunque era una mujer muy nerviosa y rígida, sin embargo, y muy susceptible a las jaquecas, en especial durante un clima tan caluroso como aquel.

A penas unos minutos después, aun de mañana, Ike se hallaba recostado junto a su hermano Kyle en medio del amplio y verde césped del jardín de enfrente. Kyle estaba de espaldas al cielo, con una camisa muy suelta y fina de color claro, también arremangada a la altura de los codos, con unos pantalones también ligeros, de un ocre muy claro.

Aquello se veía muy bien en su cuerpo, tan delgado, aunque bien formado, y como siempre, sus rizos rojos se retorcían con curiosa elegancia alrededor de su cabeza y sobre su frente blanca.

El calor quitaba casi por completo las ganas de hacer nada más, aun siendo tan temprano, pero a comparación del abrumado clima nebuloso y frío de Londres, aquel ambiente resultaba simplemente delicioso. La quietud cantarina de la naturaleza acariciaba los oídos de los hermanos, que mientras Kyle se limitaba a disfrutar silenciosamente de aquella tan rara paz, Ike se hallaba inquieto.

-¿Ky?- preguntó el menor, suavemente, recostado boca arriba a su derecha, jugueteando con una hierba entre sus dedos.

-¿Sí?- respondió con pereza el pelirrojo, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo crees que se sentirá ser otra persona?

-Más fresco, espero…- se limitó a responder él.

El pequeño ya no pudo evitar su ansiedad, así que se irguió un poco, claramente inquieto, volviéndose hacia su hermano:

-Me preocupa la obra.

-Seguramente es una obra maestra…- respondió Kyle, con la misma pereza, acomodándose boca arriba, descansando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, consciente de lo mimado que Ike estaba en esa familia.

-¡Pero apenas tendremos la tarde para ensayar…! ¿Y si los gemelos no saben actuar?

-Tienes que ser amable con ellos.- señaló Kyle, mirándolo, pues sus primos no estaban en esa casa por gusto- Piensa cómo te sentirías si tu madre huyera con el Señor Como-se-llame de las noticias de la radio…

El pelinegro se sintió regañado, pero igualmente aquello no aplacaba su preocupación. De cualquier modo, se sintió de pronto... desanimado.

-Tal vez debería haberle escrito a Craig una historia…- pensó en voz alta, mirando el jardín frente a él- Si escribes una historia, basta con escribir la palabra "castillo", y uno puede imaginarse las torres, los bosques… e incluso el pueblo.- vio que cerca de allí, Stan se acercaba, llevando una carretilla con macetas llenas de fragantes flores de lavanda. El muchacho lo vio pasar, sin perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo- Pero una obra es… todo depende de otras personas…

El mayor no respondió más que con un somnoliento "Hmm…", y Ike se preguntó si había oído llegar a Stan, que se había detenido cerca de la fuente, a recoger una pala que se le había caído.

-¿Ky?- preguntó el muchacho, de pronto sintiendo cierta curiosidad hacia su hermano, aun con la vista fija en el jardinero.

-¿Sí?- su voz sonó incluso más amable esa vez.

-¿Por qué ya no le hablas a Stan?- dijo, volviéndose a mirarlo.

-Sí le hablo.- respondió el pelirrojo, tal vez algo más serio, abriendo los ojos por un momento- Nos movemos en diferentes círculos, es todo.

Nuevamente, Ike optó por conformarse con esa respuesta, y volvió a recostarse junto a Kyle, sin percatarse de que los ojos de Stan de desviaban en esa dirección, mientras el joven se iba alejando entre las hojas de las ramas más bajas de los árboles; fundiéndose en las sombras, pero aun así, in despegar la vista de allí.

Un rato después, los gemelos Eric y Theodore, de nueve años, y la hermana mayor de éstos, Bebe, de quince, estaban sentados frente a Ike en una de las habitaciones: el Cuarto de Juegos; cada uno con una copia de la obra en sus manos, que deberían interpretar esa noche.

Los niños estaban muy excedidos de peso, y bastante mal educados, a causa de la malcrianza recibida principalmente de su madre, que prefería mimarlos en lugar de disciplinarlos, y a su padre poco le interesaba. La chica era bonita, delgada y frívola, pero se esmeraba en mantenerlos a ambos bajo control… y resguardarlos lo más posible de la bochornosa separación de sus padres.

-¿**Tenemos** que hacer la obra?- se quejó Eric, de cabello castaño como su hermano, acomodado descuidadamente hacia un costado, e igual que él, vestido con una camisa corta de cuadros de color azul con blanco, que apenas parecía quedarle, medias largas y unas bermudas de color crema.

-¿**Por qué** tenemos que hacerlo?- gimoteó Theodore, sentado a su derecha, removiéndose en el sitio, sin el menor interés.

-Es para celebrar la visita de mi hermano Craig.- intentó ser paciente Ike, aunque aun evidentemente rígido de carácter.

-¡Odio las obras!- volvió a hablar Eric, como si todo aquello no fuera más que in injusto tormento.

-¡Yo también!- lo secundó su hermano, con molestia.

-¿Cómo pueden odiar las obras?- pareció horrendamente asombrado el pelinegro.

-¡Son solo para presumir…!- respondió Theodore. Antes de que Ike pudiera decir nada, Bebe, vestida con una blusa moteada y unos bellos pantalones largos, todo rosado, y sentada a su vez en un rincón a la derecha de ambos, se cruzó de piernas e intervino, bastante calmada, aunque sin duda molesta.

-Actuarán en esta obra, o tendrán un golpe. **Y** les diré a mamá y papá.

-Tú no puedes golpearnos…- la desafió Eric, aun algo quejoso por todo aquello. Bebe sin embargo, hizo una pausa, y decidió usar otro método. Se irguió en el sitio, mirándolos con autoritarismo.

-…Somos invitados en esta casa- dijo-, ¿y cómo dijeron nuestros padres que debíamos comportarnos?- los retó- ¿Y bien, Eric?

-Obedientes…- refunfuñó el primero, vencido.

-¿Theodore?

-Obedientes…

-Obedientes; así es.- reafirmó ella, dando así por terminada la discusión. Luego de volvió con gracia hacia su primo- Ahora, ¿Ike, de qué se trata tu obra?

El chico estuvo impresionado por un momento, pero luego, sintiéndose mucho más importante ahora, respondió.

-Bueno…- intentó explicar, mientras una abeja zumbaba cerca de la ventana- Trata… de que el amor está muy bien, pero tienes que ser responsable.- Bebe frunció el ceño, algo dudosa.

-Supongo que tú serás Arabella.- se apresuró a decir ella, tal vez con algo de resentimiento por haber acaparado por completo todos los anteriores protagónicos de sus historias, mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno, no necesariamente.- se apresuró también a responder Ike, nuevamente algo ofendido, sin reparar mucho en el hecho de que en realidad eso pretendía en el fondo. Pero Bebe pronto tomó ventaja.

-¿En ese caso, te molesta que lo haga yo?- lo interrumpió su prima, ahora con renovadas ansias de entusiasmo escondidas en sus ojos. Los pequeños rizos rubios de Bebe, prolijamente recortados, y sujetos con una hebilla a un costado, daban un bello marco a su cara despejada, redondeada y sonrosada, y sus ojos color miel, algo atrevidos… hacían de ella una buena Arabella, pero él no quería admitirlo.

-Bebe estuvo en la obra de la escuela…- acotó Theodore, antes de que Ike pudiera decir que no.

-Por favor, di que sí…- pidió Bebe, ahora luciendo algo lastimera, aunque parecía sincera- Será lo único decente que me ha pasado en meses…

Y era cierto; Ike sabía que ella había tenido que sostener sobre sus hombros toda la vergüenza pública, las peleas y los problemas legales que ocasionaron sus padres, y aun así, también debía cargar con el cuidado de sus dos terribles hermanos. No vio otro modo de librarse.

-Sí, está bien.- cedió por fin, de mala gana. Pero su orgullo herido no le permitiría dejar que se saliera con la suya, y le pasara por encima solo porque su familia tenía problemas.

Bebe, ahora algo más alegre, y con cierta sensación de triunfo, se acomodó en su asiento y abrió su libreto con soltura.

-Supongo que deberíamos empezar leyéndola.- dijo, en un tono tal vez demasiado creído.

-Si tú vas a ser Arabella, yo seré el director, muchas gracias.- la cortó fríamente Ike, libreto en mano, y sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¡Perdone Usted!- respondió, suavemente, más para sí misma, aunque no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de autosatisfacción por su respuesta. Ike decidió ignorar aquello, aunque notó su propia exageración… y continuó, más suavemente.

-Voy a leer el prólogo.- dijo al fin, y los gemelos abrieron sus libretos, solo para fijarse dónde se suponía que debían leer, sin poner el menor reparo en hacerlo realmente.

-_Prólogo:_- leyó el muchacho, con total seriedad- _"Esta es la historia de la espontánea Arabella, que huyó de casa con un forastero excéntrico._- mientras tanto, los gemelos, se erguían en sus asientos tan falsamente como podían, a modo de burla, sosteniendo sus libretos con los meñiques en alto, y alzando la barbilla de modo arrogante- _"Desoló a sus padres, el ver a su primogénita, abandonar su hogar para ir a Eastbourne…"_- la puerta se abrió suavemente- **¿Sí?**- estaba prácticamente exasperado de tanta irregularidad y falta de respeto.

Se trataba de Kenny, uno de los criados más jóvenes, de diecinueve años, un muchacho ciertamente guapo, de revueltos mechones rubios y oscuros ojos azules, era desaliñado y muy poco educado; y tenía la pequeña reputación de tener una mente algo sucia... y aunque era muy trabajador y leal, era a veces grosero y atrevido, sobre todo con las chicas de servicio… e incluso algunos varones. Igualmente era un gran chico, y simpatizaba con sus hermanos y con Stan… pero tanto a Ike como a la Señora, les desagradaba bastante.

Pero hasta alguien tan poco instruido como él bien sabía que cuando Ike estaba molesto, había que andarse con cuidado. Y lo estaba, ahora que su entrada había interrumpido todo, y llamado por completo la tan preciada atención de los presentes, así que el rubio, guardó silencio un momento, casi arrepintiéndose de haber ido en primer lugar… Luego, al fin habló, con algo de timidez.

-…Ehm… Nada- dijo, con el rostro algo sucio, igual que su ropa-; pensé que podía mirar…

-Los ensayos son privados, me temo.- respondió Ike, con fría molestia, y hablando con deliberada formalidad. Aunque se percató de la pequeña mirada traviesa que el joven intercambió con su prima, quien le sonrió, coqueta, mientras hablaba, lo que no hizo sino molestarlo más- Podrás ver la obra esta noche.

-…Tendré que trabajar entonces.- explicó el mayor, tratado de ser lo más educado que pudo. Un muy querido amigo suyo realmente quería saber cómo sería la obra, por lo que él, en ese rato libre, pretendía contárselo. Pero Ike ya estaba molesto.

-Pues lo siento, Kenny.- sentenció con rudeza. El joven, decepcionado, se fue, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente. Aunque con solo eso bastó para que a Ike todo se le fuera de las manos.

-¡¿Podemos ir a nadar ahora?!- se le ocurrió mágicamente a Theodore.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!- exclamó Eric, en lo que ambos dejaban en un instante los cuadernillos y brincaban de sus sillas, aprovechando la oportunidad, aunque fuera por un momento.

-¡No, no creo que tengamos tiempo!- intentó detenerlos Ike, poniéndose de pie, con frustrada desesperación, intentando convencerlos...pero ya era tarde: ambos ya habían cruzado el umbral, corriendo.

-¡Kyle nos dejará!- oyó decir a Eric mientras salía.

-¡Sí, seguro nos deja!- lo secundó Theodore.

-Creo que un descanso de media hora nos hará bien a todos.- resolvió Bebe, cerrando su libreto, y saliendo tranquilamente de la habitación, dejando a un muy decepcionado Ike solo, oyendo los gritos de sus pequeños y molestos primos.

-¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!- se escuchaban sus chillidos por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras hasta el primer piso, junto con sus pasos estrepitosos. Ike simplemente se resignó, dejando caer su carpeta sobre su silla, con frustración, en lo que la abeja, que estaba atrapada en la habitación, volvía a zumbar, intentando salir por la ventana cerrada.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Ike reparó en ella, y lentamente siguió el sonido hasta la ventana, acercándose con mucho cuidado. Finalmente dio con ella, y se acercó aún más, cauteloso. Sin saber por qué realmente, intentó atraparla con sus dedos, pero ésta huyó justo a tiempo, espantando un poco al muchacho a su vez. Ike siguió con su vista fija en ese punto en el cristal donde antes había estado la abeja, y su vista involuntariamente se acomodó para ver lo que había en el exterior.

Precisamente, su vista quedó fija en la fuente. Su hermano estaba ahí, con Stan, mirándolo, y él, a su vez, tenía en la mano algo que Ike no alcanzaba a ver. Kyle estaba descalzo, apoyado en el borde de la fuente, y Stanley estaba frente a ésta, retrocedió unos pasos y luego se volvió a verlo, con cierta inquietud; no se distinguía si reía, o tal vez estaban discutiendo. Kyle se veía algo molesto, mirándolo desde ahí; tenía el jarrón favorito de su madre junto a él, y junto a éste, un ramo de varias y bellas flores de las que crecían en el jardín.

Intentó pararse e ir hasta donde Stan estaba, y parecía también estar molesto, o nervioso, pero apenas alcanzó a ponerse de pie, pues con un gesto, Stan vociferó algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco donde estaba, como dándole una orden. Ike no alcazaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando… Puso más atención.

De pronto, al parecer en respuesta a lo que Stan le había dicho, Kyle comenzó a desvestirse, muy rápido, allí mismo. Frente a él. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Y así siguió hasta quedar en ropa interior, y luego... Ike se volteó de inmediato, horrorizado. Su corazón estaba desbocado…

No pudo soportarlo mucho más. Cuando logró calmarse un poco, volvió a mirar. Parecía que Kyle se había ido, y que Stan seguía en el mismo lugar, inmóvil, de espaldas a la ventana, hasta que abruptamente vio salir a su hermano de la profunda fuente, y trepar hasta quedar de pie en el borde, completamente empapado… y desnudo. Y Stan lo observaba. _Muy_ atentamente.

Ike reprimió un gemido. Pero siguió mirando.

Luego de un momento, el mayor desvió la mirada, y su hermano bajó de la fuente, y aun mojado, comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa. Tomó el jarrón, y se fue a paso muy veloz hacia la casa, dejando las flores abandonadas allí, tomando el objeto que Stanley tenía en la mano sin detenerse, y sin mirarlo.

Ike siguió mirando, luego de que Kyle se fue, Stanley lo vio irse; una vez solo, caminó hasta la fuente, y se asomó sobre el borde mojado, sentándose, e inclinándose sobre el agua. Y ahí se quedó.

Ike finalmente se apartó de la ventana. ¡¿Qué explicación podía haber para lo que acababa de ver?! ¡¿Qué clase de… **obscenidades** estaban ocurriendo allí?! ¡¿Estaban enfermos acaso?!

…Pero… no. No era capaz de pensar en ninguna explicación que justificara tal exhibicionismo... tal **¡degeneración!**

La abeja seguía zumbando. El chico le abrió la ventana por fin, liberándola. Sin saber qué hacer con lo que acababa de ver, tras meditar un momento, decidió callar… por el momento. Y cerró la ventana.

Pero… eso no significaba, **en absoluto**, que las cosas se iban a quedar así. Oh, no. Tal atrocidad no quedaría impune. Ike llegaría al fondo de esto, y no permitiría que se libraran de esto. Sin importar lo que hubiera que hacer.

...

_Bueno, bueno! Llegamos al final del primer capítulo. n.n Espero que les haya gustado, y muy pronto estaré subiendo el próximo! :D Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado de la primera parte de esta pequeña versión mía... X3 Desde ya me disculpo, si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo está mal narrado... :P _

_No olviden dejar comentarios, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR! Lo cierto es que soy bastante nueva en este sitio... (de hecho ya he tenido problemas con mi cuenta y/o contraseña... So...:I) Asi un par de palabras de aliento de parte de los lectores, si es que les ha gustado me haría TAAAAAN FELIIIIIZ... *w*_

_ Asi que, bien, en definitiva... espero que les haya gustado, lo seguiré pronto pronto pronto, amo el STYLE... y... y... Muchas gracias por leerme! n.n_

_Wan fuera. Paz. 3_


End file.
